Lexicon
by Sophia Banks
Summary: In the universe if Huggy had died. WordGirl loses her temper and badly injures one of the Villains. After that she decides she shouldn't be a hero anymore! But after something happens, she'll find out a hero is she was meant to be! Includes other characters that I made up and includes my favorite thing- WordGirl and Doctor Two Brains Friendship!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue!

WordGirl didn't know what had happened!  
One moment she was talking to Doctor Two Brains, trying to get him to jail.  
_It wasn't your fault it was a bad day! Just a bad day…  
_The next thing she knew her anger had gotten the better of her and she slammed her fist into his side! She heard the cracking of bones under the pressure, then a squeak of pain before he collapsed.  
_He'll be alright, just a few broken ribs, he'll live….I hope!  
_She stepped back a few steps terrified of what she had just done, Two Brain's henchmen were looking terrified as their boss struggled to move, initial shock and broken ribs….  
_He's a bad guy! He got what he deserved!  
_Tears rolled down her cheeks…  
_This wouldn't have happened if Captain Huggy face was here!_

**Just a short start up for this story!**

**Though this is short, please Review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – No longer a hero

(Oh yeah, by now I assume that Becky's somewhere in her teenage years)

Becky Botsford (aka WordGirl) lay on her bed, her body straight as a rake as she stared at the ceiling. The face of Doctor Two Brains as they put him into the ambulance was one of pure confusion and hurt, and that was all she could think about! Her family had each tried to get her to leave her room and go to school, but each time they had failed. And you can't exactly grab your daughter by the back of her shirt and carry her to school!  
Did she have any right to be a super hero now? She had vowed to help the city in any way she could, but that was just senseless violence!  
Suddenly she sat up, as she realized something. Doctor Two Brains was bound to tell everyone about what she did! It was a way out, a reason for her to quit!  
A small almost evil smile crept up her face as she thought of all the things she could do now that she wasn't a hero anymore!  
She would have time to spend with her friend Violet, Scoops, and just *maybe* Tobey! She could watch her shows without interruption, play outside be a normal person!  
It was about time the Police did what they were supposed to do!  
It hit her how horrible she was sounding! Huggy would have been aghast if he had heard her say anything like that.  
Huggy.  
Becky felt fresh tears form in front of her eyes, she bit the inside of her cheek trying to compose herself. She sniffed, "He's gone now, it doesn't matter!" she said which made tears form faster and roll down her cheeks, "He's gone now! It doesn't matter," she repeated several times soon finding her confidence, "I am Becky Botsford and no one else from this day forward!" she said proudly. Grabbing a tissue off of her nightstand she blew her nose then looked into her mirror, striking a confident pose she nodded. It was time to start acting less like WordGirl, so a few things had to be changed!  
"I should have my hair cut, and stop correcting everyone on their vocabulary!" she muttered running a hand through her now rather long dark hair.  
She sighed, "I'll stop being WordGirl tomorrow, but now there's something I need to do," she said quietly to herself.  
It was time to visit Doctor Two Brains at the Hospital.

**Please Review! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – The Hospital

(Just a warning, I don't know what comes with broken ribs. So I'm just going with general pain)

Becky flew to the Hospital dressed as WordGirl, a horrible need to run rising as she landed. She grabbed her cape and twisted the corner in between her fingers. Desperately she tried to convince herself that the Doc wouldn't want her there, and that she didn't owe him any favors!  
She gasped out loud at that thought; she owed him so many things! If not him then Doctor Boxlietner! Setting her face like stone she walked into the building, hardly able to breath she asked where Two Brains was located before walking to the room they told her to go to. She reached the room but leaned against the wall suddenly, she couldn't do it!

Where had her confidence gone?

_It left with Captian Huggy Face!_

She scowled; lately he was all she could think about. Her first friend, the one that had been by her side her entire life was dead!  
He and Doctor Boxlietner had taught her to be a hero… She had lost Steven a long time ago. She didn't seem to care at the time; he was just another villain to defeat.  
Now it was different. She pulled herself away from the wall and opened the door and slamming it behind her she walked inside the room.  
Doctor Two Brains jumped at the loud bang the door made and he made a pained sound, "Doc," Becky said coldly. The Doc was looking pretty bad, he was bandaged and they had stuck him in those horrible hospital gowns. His lab coat was set on a chair next to him. Blinking red eyes the Doc pulled himself up carefully, he was probably on lots of pain meds but he still looked very much in pain.  
Guilt riddled through her whole body but she remained as cold and powerful looking, "WordGirl," he replied looking anywhere but her. He was hurt, in more ways than one.  
Becky resisted the urge to apologize and continued, "So after you're healed they said you're going to jail, it's what you deserve," she said giving him a superior look. The Doc looked at his hands, "I suppose so," he said wincing at the thought of going back to prison.  
Becky didn't understand why he was acting so calm! Usually he was rather crazy, mocking and basically all over the place!  
Becky squared her shoulders, "So, did the police ask what had happened?" she asked the question she really wanted answered.  
Doctor Two Brains nodded, "Oh yes, and I told them exactly what happened…"

Becky tensed, a sense of loathing rising inside of her.

"That one of my machines malfunctioned and blew up, I was hit by debris. You managed to clear it off of me before they arrived," He finished.  
Becky's eyes widened in shock, "But…" Why would he say that?! Was he joking? "I'm not a monster WordGirl I know you weren't in your right mind," he added closing his eyes.  
Becky felt anger rise once again, "What would you know?!" she yelled.  
Doctor Two Brains looked at her with disbelief, "A lot more than you think! You know what? I should have ratted you out instead of lying! You know what it's like having broken ribs WordGirl?! And this hospital doesn't have twenty four hour cheese service; I have to rely on my Henchmen to bring some with them!" He said with his voice risen, rare anger causing him to become louder.  
Becky scowled, "Maybe if you hadn't tried to commit a crime I wouldn't have hurt you!"  
"Get out"  
Becky suddenly felt something squeeze her heart, the look he was giving her was hatred! Tears welled in her eyes, "I can't!" she cried.  
The Doc was surprised by her sudden bout of emotion, "What? Why not?" he asked giving her a rather mouse like peer, his eyes wider his mouth small. "Because this is the last time you'll ever see me! I wanted to say goodbye!" Becky wiped her eyes with one gloved hand. Concern suddenly took over anything else the Doc might have been feeling and he reached out his hand and grabbed hers. "Why?" he asked firmly, an almost fatherly tone.  
"I'm… I'm giving up being a superhero," she muttered. Two Brains looked at her with surprise, "Because of this?" he asked pointing to the location of his ribs. She nodded, it was partly true, she decided to leave out the part about Captain Huggy Face.  
The Doc squared his rather small shoulders, "That's stupid, I'm perfectly fine!" he was trying to help but it was coming out rather hard. Becky shook her head still crying, "I can't do this anymore!" she sobbed, "I tried, for six years I did this and what did I get out of it? Every time one of the villains framed me they hated me again, such fickle public," she forced a smile though it probably didn't look right. "WordGirl," the Doc was clearly uncomfortable, unsure of what to do and still hurt after she punched him. It wasn't something he could just erase from his mind, she had hit him and hard!  
"I'm not going to change your mind, I'm not sure I can…" he mumbled, "But remember… I- I'm always here if you need me!"  
Becky felt her heart squeeze again and she grabbed his hand, "Thanks Doc!" she pulled him into the softest hug she could, part of her expected him to jump up with some sort of cheese or mouse based ray and shout "Fooled you WordGirl!"  
But he didn't, his long arms wrapped around her before he quickly pulled away. "This doesn't mean I'm going to stop being a villain!" he said suddenly making a few squeeking sounds. His second brain seemed to be glowing a green color.  
Becky had always found it unnerving whenever he squeaked, it reminded her that it wasn't him running the show.  
"Goodbye Two Brains," she said putting the Two Brains instead of Doc in her sentence. The Doc relaxed leaning against his bed again, "Goodbye WordGirl, don't make up your mind just yet," he said this time devoid of squeaks.  
Becky nodded before leaving the room then leaving the hospital. He hadn't changed her mind, but he had heartened her a bit.  
She would have to look in on him as Becky Botsford sometime.

**I sincerely hope I got Two Brains right! It's so hard because in the show he's so all over the place it's crazy! (3  
Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3 (Sort of)- Crash!_

_"Naka! What's going on?!" the voice was high and worried; a few screeches followed his question. "I thought you knew how to fly these things!"  
A few more squeaks before he spoke again, "Ok fine I get it! But can't you fix it?! I thought this was your ship!"  
This time the squeaks following were angry, "Ok,Ok! Where are we landing?!"_

_A screen appeared in front of the boy and he touched a few buttons, "Earth? I thought that place exploded a long time ago!"  
His companion rolled her eyes, sometimes he could be so narrow minded. She squeaked a few times her reply basically saying "Shut up I'm trying to focus here!"  
The boy crossed his arms, "Can I go out there and grab the tail of our ship? I could shoot us back to Lexicon!"  
She grabbed his wrist before he could move, shaking her head she argued, "You'll be burned alive! Just sit down and buckle up this is going to be a bumpy ride!"  
Lowering the visor of her helmet her face set seriously, she was never that great of a pilot! Her fingers tightened at the controls, "here we go!"_

**A short in between chapter, please Review as always!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Starting with a bang

Becky walked along the sidewalk on her way home, she was in her usual green sweater and dark red skirt. She kicked a piece of gravel carefully so it only skipped about a foot in front of her. She had been dry eyed ever since she had left Doctor Two Brains! (Which was yesterday)  
It stung her eyes for it to be that way, but she preferred it. Showing too much weakness always got people wondering if it was about more than a dead pet! Her hands balled into fists, the heat of anger creeping up her neck to her face as she thought about all the people that made fun of Huggy, that thought Bob was only a pet!  
No… she relaxed jarring her shoulders to release tension. They thought of him as a friend, even though they couldn't speak to him…  
She was interrupted from her thoughts by a thunderous crash; she felt light vibrations under her feet from the impact of something she couldn't see. She heard no screaming…. It was silence, pure silence. What was that?  
Perhaps a meteorite had struck… No it would have probably caught somebody's attention. Her hero instincts kicking in she listened intently as she bent over waiting for the sound of perhaps another crash. Something was off in the forest, she could see a trail of smoke rising from it.  
She bit her bottom lip standing up; her eyes stared unblinking at the smoke. Her brow creased as she fought with herself-  
**This could be the start! You don't go to this and you're not a hero anymore!  
**Her fingers danced against her leg.  
**But someone could be hurt! What if the whole forest goes up?  
**Her acute sense of smell caught the scent of burning tree sap.  
**Let the fire department get it for crying out loud! This whole town has gotten lazy because of you!  
**Her teeth clenched.  
**Someone could die.**

"Word up!"

Dressed in her WordGirl garb and flying towards the forest she tried to ignore how good it felt to fly, it had only been one day since she had last flown but it had felt like months!  
She looked down at the forest bellow her searching for what might have created the crash, realizing that the fire she had seen was rather contained to one small area…. It wasn't much of a fire either, a few wisps escaped from a burning tree. She considered turning around, just flying home and letting the Fire department handle it like she had thought before. But something red that wasn't fire caught her eyes, it glinted a beautiful shiny surface of metal surrounded by orange.  
Two very familiar shades of red and orange!  
She lowered herself slowly to the ground feeling a lump in her throat, it was a ship! It was definitely of different design of hers, but had the Lexiconian star printed on the top of it. She landed in front of the massive (steaming) object and she put one hand to it. The metal was boiling!  
Had it crash landed? If so going by the heat there must have been something wrong inside to make it heat up more than the impact had!  
She couldn't tell if anyone was alive in there, for all she cared at that moment the people in there might have been dead!  
She was shaking, visibly shaking. She didn't blink not even as the heat stung her eyes more than the lack of tears had.  
_"Naka! Hold on I've got you!"  
_She understood the words perfectly! They were Lexiconian. She backed away from the ship as a hatch opened with a loud hiss. She felt a tree press against her back as she backed up. A short figure (Perhaps her height or a bit shorter) flew from the ship and landed on the ground, the clothes were a bit strange. A piece of shoulder armor sat over a green long sleeved shirt. The cloth was different than any type of fabric she'd seen on earth, his pants were like leggings and they were pulled into a pair of gray boots. He had the same skin tone as her and hair that was only a little bit darker in color (This was falling out of a helmet that was barely on his head) he appeared to be carrying something small in his arms.  
The boy collapsed onto the ground unconscious, letting the thing that he had been holding roll across the grass away from him.  
It looked like Huggy!  
Well, not exactly. This monkey had longer cheek fur and her fur (like the boys) was a darker shade. She was wearing a suit like Huggy's did; only she had gloves and her helmet was a bit fancier. She seemed to still be conscious and she scrambled to the boy's side. Becky recognized her language almost immediately and listened intently as she spoke, _"Get up! Please!"  
_She pulled her helmet off of her head revealing the top of her head to have her fur sleeked back unlike Huggy's used to.  
Becky was frozen as she saw the Monkey put her ear to the boy's chest… A few moments of silence before she sighed heavily sitting back. Suddenly she turned her head, twin green eyes stared at the frightened Lexiconian girl, _"Help me!"_

**A slightly longer one for ya, I must warn you I don't know just yet how this ends! 8\  
Sorry it took so long for me to write this one, I've been rather busy. And for the next week I might not be able to write anything! D=  
As soon as I'm free though I'll write in one huge spree though!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Recovery of a Lexiconian

Becky had carried the strange boy away from the ship and the flames, she decided to bring him (and his monkey companion) to her home.  
She couldn't take him to the hospital, people would ask to many questions and he might be kept away from her! She felt almost selfish with the last one, but still refused the idea of the hospital. The Monkey who said her name was Naka was speaking frantically as they walked across the Botsford's lawn, _"Hold him steady, oh that stupid boy! It's all my fault though, I should have checked the engines even if he didn't want me to! The stupid controls became over heated, oh what'll I do if he dies?"  
_Becky was finding it hard to keep up with the monkey's quick speaking, but she managed to pick out what she was saying. She spoke in Lexiconian to the Monkey as she opened the door, "It's ok, he's tougher then you think. It should only take some rest and a wet rag on his forehead to bring him around."  
Naka smiled warmly at her reminding Becky of Huggy again! Her face set in a frown, "Then you can leave." Naka's warm smile left immediately and she looked out of the corner of her eye at Becky with some annoyance.

It wasn't hard to sneak past her family into the house; both of her parents were busy her father in the kitchen turned away from the living room and her mother was in the bedroom working on some forms. TJ was transfixed with the television and he didn't even notice her as she sped past him using some of her super speed.  
Once in her room Becky slammed the door shut and locked it after allowing Naka into the room (A new feature) she carefully placed the boy on her bed removing any access armor. She sat in a chair next to the bed looking transfixed at the boy, "What's his name?" she asked almost silently. Naka stroked some of the boy's hair back, _"Lord Lan," _she mumbled.  
Lord Lan? She hadn't realized there *were* lords on Lexicon, _"He's from the richest family in Wordin, not that you'd know what that was."_ The young monkey was glaring at her, and Becky felt she had to tell her exactly where she was from! "Actually I'm from Lexicon; I think I know what you're talking about!"  
Anger was not something she usually felt, but it was becoming more and more common as time passed without her best friend. Naka was suddenly looking at Becky with interest, _"Really?" _she asked. Becky nodded crossing her legs, using a cold tone she questioned the creature, "Why was he on the ship with you alone?"  
She didn't want to tell her just how much the crash reminded her of her own, when she was just a baby Huggy had landed them on earth safely. Clearly this monkey wasn't as good as Huggy was at flying! _"His parents insisted," _the monkey muttered, _"They were too rich for me to say no… I mean they had connections!"_ she corrected quickly at the disapproving look Becky had given her, _"I don't fly for money! Anyways they insisted that Lan be taken for a ride, but the ship he wanted to ride had a few engine problems in the past and I wanted to check them out before we flew but Lan was too impatient!"  
_So Lan hadn't known Naka before then? She felt a strange need to comfort the worried Lexinite who was still stroking Lan's hair, "Why was he wearing armor?" she questioned instead trying to fight off the urge as best she could.  
_"You'll have to ask him,"_ Naka muttered as the boy roused into wakefulness.

**A rather short one! But I wanted of course to end it sort of on a cliffhanger and I have stuff I need to do. I'm done with the other thing I was doing so I'll try to post the next chapter in a few days!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Lan

Becky watched as the Lexiconian boy woke, his eyelids flickering open. He jolted upwards on the bed startling Naka who fell onto the floor. "Where am I?!" he shouted breathing hard, Becky reacted instinctively and put a hand on his chest to shove him down. Though he was strong he wasn't as strong as she was and he was shoved to the bed looking even more panicked, "Relax," Becky ordered before she relaxed herself and said in a calmer tone, "I rescued you, it's ok."  
Naka jumped onto the bed giving Becky an annoyed glare, _"We both rescued you,"_ she said smiling warmly at the worried boy. Lan shifted under Becky's hand, "I'm relaxed now, let me go," he ordered whilst trying to fight against her strength.  
The problem being that Becky had trained to use her strength every day, and Lan had not trained once.  
Becky rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her face and she pulled her hand away, "My name's.. Becky," she said clapping her hands onto her lap.  
"Lan," the boy replied putting out his hand, he cut a rather handsome figure which worked out seeing as he was the first Lexiconian (Besides herself and Huggy) she'd ever seen. She kicked her foot underneath the bed, _"So, does this look burnt up to you?" _Naka suddenly asked making Becky raise an eyebrow. Lan snorted, "No," he mumbled looking across the room, he reminded Becky of a child that was proved wrong by another child. Naka smirked, _"Never assume anything,"_ she instructed, making Lan huff even more.  
"Wha?" Becky almost asked but decided not to, instead she stood up, "I saw your ship, it looks like you're going to be here for a few days, Naka do you know how to fix it?"  
Naka heaved a sigh, _"I can fix the engines but that's as far as I can go!"_ she said looking downhearted. Becky bit her bottom lip, in a way she didn't want them to leave and if she didn't help they would stay! But it would be wrong to keep them there, suddenly an idea struck her, "I'll take you back to your ship when you're ready," without warning to the others Becky flew halfway across town landing at a rather homely looking building, "What on earth am I doing?" she questioned out loud. This was a stupid idea! No, he was her best shot.  
She rang the doorbell then tried her best to cut a kind figure, she was still dressed as Becky but that didn't matter.  
The door opened, "Yes?"  
She hadn't expected him to come straight to the door! She cleared her throat, "Hello Tobey."

**I'm sorry this is so very, very short, I'm not very inspired to write at the moment but I wanted to give you another chapter anyhow.**

**I finally was able to watch the Miss Power episodes and man… They were awesome! I wanted to hug all of the villains though. (Doctor Two Brains -noo!)  
This has nothing to do with my story but I thought I'd inform you… For some reason. Don't question my methods ok!  
I have little idea of where I'm going with this yet; I mean I have a basic outline but my ideas keep changing so sorry if I ramble a bit.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- Tobey

"Becky Botsford!" Tobey said looking rather aghast to see her at his door, she never visited him! Becky crossed her arms, "How are you at fixing ships?" She didn't bother with pleasantries; she almost never did with Tobey. At least not any more.  
Tobey adjusted his glasses as though he couldn't see her very well; "I don't know why do you ask?" he asked basically avoiding her question and attempting to look like he was on top of whatever was going on. His nonchalant manner made Becky tense, she mentally scolded herself for not thinking to change into WordGirl.  
**You're not WordGirl anymore, remember?"  
**She mentally reminded herself before speaking, "That's not important to you," she said almost wanting to taunt him, "I um… I need your engineering skills to help some people."  
Tobey looked surprised for a moment before a smile appeared on his face, "I can't answer with certainty until I have seen the vessel," Tobey replied pompously.  
Becky rolled her eyes, "Fine, it's in the forest!" she waited for Tobey to get his tools before she turned and walked in the direction of the forest. Followed by Tobey who seemed to be looking at her with interest.

Tobey (Being older) had grown slightly less nerdy looking sense the last time she had spoken to him, his glasses were still enormous but his haircut seemed to have a less random element to it. His shoulders had grown a bit brouder like his mother's and his jaw was slightly squarer. He had decided to ditch the orange sweater vest and instead he had turned to a dark blue with a diamond pattern along the bottom. Just beneath that his shirt was white instead of light blue.  
He also was wearing long pants, a rather large improvement if you were to ask her. Becky waited for Tobey to catch up to her beside the fallen spaceship.  
The fire had died down and upon touch the metal had become solid once again, "Come on Tobey!" She shouted.  
The boy huffed as he got closer, "I do not see why we could not have brought one of my robots!" he objected.  
_"Becky!"  
_Naka surprised the young girl as she poked her head out of the ship, "Woah!" she yelped backing up her eyes wide. Naka couldn't help a squeaky laugh before pulling her whole body out of the machine, _"I was just checking the damage, who's that?"  
_Becky was surprised once again as she saw that Tobey was beside her, "Do you have a thing for Monkeys miss Botsford? It's amazing how much that creature reminds me of your former pet!" he said, making Becky want to deck him. She resisted the urge to and instead smiled fakely at the blond, "Naka, this is Tobey, Tobey this is Naka," she said blandly.  
Tobey sniffed disdainfully before looking at the ship, "That is beautiful…" he muttered to himself stepping over to the ship he placed his hand on the painted metal, "What type of metal is this?" he asked running a finger over a bolt.  
_"Norton," _Naka replied.  
"Norton," Becky repeated for the boy. Tobey ran around the ship to the back where there was a large opened hatch, "I must warn you," he said, "I haven't had much chance to work with anything like this, it was all mostly my robots…"  
Becky couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Tobey working on the engines, he was precise and it didn't take long for him to decide what his next move was to be. Naka seemed to admire his skill as well and she sat by Tobey passing him tools whenever he asked for them.  
Though sometimes she didn't know what some of the tools were.  
"Naka where's Lan?" Becky asked, suddenly remembering that the Lexiconian boy wasn't with them. Tobey ignored the fact that Becky was talking to an animal like it could understand her and instead climbed deeper into the machine.  
_"He fell back asleep, so I took the opportunity to check out my ship,"_ the alien monkey replied. Becky bit her bottom lip, what if he woke up and decided to explore?  
"Tobey," she said grabbing the edge of her sweater and toying with it, "What?" was the curt reply, "I'll be right back!"  
Becky felt her anger flare at Tobey before she flew off, she didn't want to hurt another villain! Not if she could help it.

She returned to her home where she ran upstairs and into her room... The door was unlocked! She walked into her room only to find it (of course) empty.

**Sorry I didn't post! I had\have a pretty nasty cold. (It's just ending now) and I didn't want to write while I was ****_that_**** disoriented! (Seriously, I couldn't make sentences that made sense-lol) I might still be a bit disoriented so if this chapter seems weird that's why. (Or at least that's my excuse)**

**Reading other people's stories makes me realize just how short my chapters are! Perhaps if you would like I could work extra-long on a longer chapter? Or do you not really mind?  
Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- Where am I?

Lan was lost, very much lost! He had tried flying, but it was as if the crash had screwed up his engines. He had just had one of those "Fall asleep then wake up somewhere you've never seen" moments. In fact that was exactly what happened! Maybe he got hit on the head harder than he had originally thought. People were giving him strange looks, and he crossed his arms, _"How dare you!" _he said, and usually that was enough to get others to stop. "Sorry, what?"  
The only person to reply seemed to be a mix in species, white hair and whiskers. Much unlike the other creatures of this planet. He wondered if perhaps this thing was a pet, not that having pets were common on Lexicon but because it seemed like something this world would have.  
Pets, or slaves, those had to be his two guesses. Any planet that wasn't Lexicon had to be a step backwards to it.  
_"How dare you look at me,"_ Lan replied simply, "Hmmhmm," the rodent man raised an eyebrow, he was chained to a vehicle by his right wrist. Lan was frustrated, what was this gobbled-y gook they were speaking?! He put two fingers to his temples, _"I am Lord Lan of Wordin on the planet Lexicon and you will not look at me with rude intentions!" _He said haughtily. That got the man's attention, "Did you say Lexicon?"

(Meanwhile)

Becky was trying to find clues as to where Lan could have gotten to. She grumbled to herself, why was everything all of a sudden going wrong?!  
She figured if she were to dress as WordGirl she could fly over town and find him, but that of course created conflict. Why could she not abandon her guise as WordGirl?! She hadn't expected it to be so hard! "I'll find Lan, they'll leave and then I'll stop!" she said only for her own benefit. She quickly changed then flew out the window.  
She flew over the town, and she cast a glance at the hospital. She felt something once again squeeze her heart as she thought about never seeing The Doc again.  
She would never forget the first time she had captured him, it had hurt so much! They used to care for each other, almost like a father daughter relationship!  
She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she noticed something odd bellow. There was a police truck, with no police! She lowered to the ground, it was probably for Doctor Two Brains, but there was a set of handcuffs attached to the truck…And they were broken, just split in two like someone had pried it… Her eyes opened wide, "Lan!"

**I asked if you wanted a longer chapter, I gave you a really short one! Aren't I just sweet?**  
**Ok, I need your help again.  
I basically know how it's going to end now, and it should only take one more chapter (Thank goodness) I'm just wondering…Should I make Kana stay?  
I don't necessarily need a yes or no, just reasons for why she would or wouldn't.**

**I originally was going to have her stay, then I felt like she and Lan could be good friends. (She will of course take Lan back to Lexicon before she comes back to Becky if that were so)**

**Thanks! And Please review! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 – Fix the ship\ what did you learn?

Becky (dressed as WordGirl) flew over to the forest where the ship was located, immediately she saw Lan, followed by Naka, followed by Tobey followed by Doctor Two Brains!...Oh dear.  
Tobey had his arms crossed, a look of annoyance on his features, "I don't need help, I'm practically finished!" he objected, Becky stepped forward.  
"I don't- Ah WordGirl!" The Doc said.  
_"Who are these people?" _Naka asked irritably, she was seated on the ship next to Lan who was looking amused. Tobey turned to look at Becky, a blush immediately reaching his pale face, "WordGirl…Ah," he said running a hand through his blonde hair, "What happened to Becky?"  
This was going to get confusing for everybody.  
Becky stepped forward still, her eyes not leaving the Doc, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Which made Lan's eyes open wide in shock. She was speaking their language?!  
The Doc smiled, "Your friend led me here, seems you're relying on glasses over there to fix a Lexiconian ship," he said. Becky crossed her arms, "Yes and he's doing a good job," she said giving Tobey the benefit since she was annoyed with the Doc.  
"Especially since I've never heard of Norton metal," Tobey added. Naka rolled her eyes, _"Tell them to get to work will you?" _she asked Becky. The young girl thought for a moment, "Both of you, fix the ship now, there's no time for talking!" she said, getting rather confused expressions but no complaints.

It didn't take long for the ship to be fixed, not with Tobey and Doctor Two Brains fixing it! Naka watched with amazement and amusement as the two continuously bickered while they worked. Becky could tell Tobey was confused, and he was probably highly suspicious about the whole "Becky then WordGirl" thing.  
Naka stared at the finished ship with a light smile, _"If this doesn't fly," _she warned Becky with an evil eye. The young Lexiconian girl smiled, _"Then I'll keep trying ok?"_ she offered in their language. Lan relaxed slightly at the sound of his own language being spoken again, and he jumped off of the ship. The young boy rubbed a hand over his arm, _"Thanks… For helping us I mean!"_ he said shyly. _  
"They did most of the work," _Becky replied.  
"Hey can you two stop talking in that gobbled gook?" The Doc joked, "I can't understand a word you're saying!"  
Tobey rolled his eyes, "Hurry up, I want to see if this thing flies!" he said impatiently. Becky sighed, looking at Naka and then at Lan with sadness in her eyes, _"I'm going to miss you, even though I never really got to know you," _she said. And Naka looked up at her with watery eyes, _"I'll miss you too!" _she said giving a nod of appreciation before turning around, _"I might come back here someday!"_ she said making Becky brighten, "Bring Lan!" she said in English yet Naka seemed to understand.  
The two Lexiconians climbed into the ship, _"Bye!"_

The ship flew, amazingly well actually.  
The group had run as far away from the ship as possible so as not to be burned to a crisp, but so they could still see the ship take off.  
Becky could have sworn she had seen Naka wave from inside the ship just before they were thrust from the ground with great speed.

Tobey left quickly; he wasn't going to stick around there wasn't much point. He gave Becky one last glaring look before he walked away from them.  
Becky was about to fly off when Doctor Two Brain's gloved hand grabbed her wrist, "So you've had a bit of a journey since we last talked," he said crossing his arms as soon as the young girl had turned around. "Yeah," was her simple reply.  
"Are you still going to give up being WordGirl?" he asked calmly. Becky sighed through her nose, "Yes."  
The Doc gave a small smile, "Why? And be specific," he said. Becky leaned against a tree, "Because I just don't think I'm supposed to be a hero anymore, I'm not right," she said coolly, and the Doc smiled a little bit more, "But what about this whole happening, how many times were you tempted not to help?" he asked smugly, "Yet you still donned your WordGirl suit and helped them."  
Becky looked into his eyes, "But-"  
"No buts about it, what would you do? I'm not saying you have to be a hero! But it's in your blood, " he continued, "Will you be able to sit still while people get robbed or hurt? When fire breaks out or when asteroids come towards earth?"  
Becky stayed silent for a moment, feeling a weird sensation in her heart, "No, I don't think I will," she said looking up at the Doc with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you!"  
The Doc was soon trapped in a hug from the young girl, he smiled down at her with tears in his own eyes, "I'm getting way too soft with you, but I think Steven can't bear to see you like this."  
It had been an odd sentence, but Becky understood it perfectly. Right at that moment, Steven Boxlietner was talking! Not Squeaky and not a mix between the two "Doctor Two Brains".  
She pulled away, "Thank you so much Dr. Boxlietner."

**_The End!_**

**Sorry this one took so long! No inspiration until recently.  
That's the end! It goes abruptly, but I like doing that it's much easier! X)  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing!  
And please if you have any prompts or whatever for me, put them in the comments!**

**Thanks again…Please review!**


End file.
